


Just How Sweet Are You?

by Punk_n_Sass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Boys Kissing, Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: Sam is concerned about Gabriel and his sugar addiction. What will Sam do to get the addiction under control?





	

**Author's Note:**

> First Supernatural fanfic. Please leave me some love!

Sam lived by the rule that as long as it didn’t hurt anyone around you, you could do whatever you want. However, he felt that Gabriel’s obsession with candy was extremely damaging. Of course it wasn’t damaging to the archangel himself, but for the vessel he was in, it couldn’t have been good. Sam couldn’t remember the last time he has seen the man without at least a lollipop in hand, and that concerned him.

Sam’s growing concern for the trickster was rekindled when the large man walked into the makeshift living room of the bunker to find said trickster sitting in the middle of a pile of candy on the couch. Sam did give credit where it was due though, the wrappers had all been neatly flattened and placed in stacks based on color on the coffee table.

“At least you haven’t made a mess,” Sam commented out loud.

Gabriel turned around and smiled. “Want some?” He offered.

“I’m fine, thanks. You should really take it easy on the sweets. They’re not good for the human body, you know,” Sam said as Gabriel unwrapped another hard candy and popped it in his mouth while making efforts to carefully flatten the wrapper to add to the collection.

“Oh moosey, it’s perfectly fine. Nothing will happen. I can turn this body back to it’s normal weight any time I want!” He smirked.

“Right, well, I still think you should tone it down. Maybe limit your intake a bit? It’s just not a good habit,” Sam persisted.

Gabriel put a finger to his chin in thought. After a second of consideration, a mischievous smile spread over his features. He snapped his fingers with his conclusion of thoughts. “Fine, I’ll start watching more carefully how much sugar I’m eating. But, on one condition; kiss me,” He pointed to his lips.

Sam froze in place. While he was not exactly opposed to the idea of physical relations with the archangel, his request was quite sudden. After thinking it over, Sam decided it couldn’t hurt to give into the request. Besides, it would make Gabriel to cut back on his sugar addiction.

“O-ok,” He stuttered in response.

Gabriel’s eyes widened. He would never have guessed for the giant looming behind the couch to actually agree.

Sam rounded the couch and sat down next to Gabriel. Both men blushed wildly after making eye contact. Neither of them knew who would start so they leaned in at the same time. The lips collided softly at first but Gabriel found his confidence again and pushed harder against Sam.

Sam noticed immediately how sweet Gabriel smelled alone. He wasn’t surprised, but the sweetness was almost overwhelming. Gabriel’s hands snaked up the other’s body and came to rest with one behind his head and the other cupping his cheek. Sam couldn’t help but copy the movements but one hand stopped at Gabriel’s waist instead.

The archangel decided to deepen the kiss. He traced the larger man’s lips asking for entrance which Sam allowed. When Gabriel’s tongue entered Sam’s mouth, he immediately regretted allowing him the access. Gabriel was too sweet. It was bordering on the edge of sickening. Every flavor of candy he could remember tasting, along with countless new flavors danced in his mouth as their tongues caressed each others.

Both men were so involved with the kiss that they both failed to notice the man in a trenchcoat standing in the doorway. Having enough knowledge about romance at this point thanks to a certain hunter, Castiel quickly scampered out of the room to go find Dean. He returned seconds later with Dean in tow to show him the scene.

“Sammy!” Dean couldn’t decide if he should be laughing or yelling so the cry of his brother's name came out as more of a squeak.

Sam pulled away for Gabriel and jumped to his feet. “Dean! It-it’s not what you think!” He tried to explain about the deal and all the candy but Dean wasn’t listening.

Dean was too busy in his mind examining the archangel leaning quietly against the back of the couch and unwrapping yet another piece of candy. Suddenly, Dean started laughing.

“Dean?” Sam tilted his head slightly in confusion.

“My brother is just as gay as me!” Dean cackled. He held his stomach in pain from all the laughing. 

Sam’s cheeks flamed red. “Get out!” He yelled while Dean continued to laugh. “Get out Dean!” He yelled again picking up a few pieces of candy and hurling them in his brother direction.

“Alright, alright!” Dean wiped tears out of his eyes as he bent down to pick up the candy that was meant to hit him. “I’ll leave you to your fun,” He waved as he pocketed the candy and pulled Cas out of the room.

“Have fun brother!” He chirruped happily as he followed Dean.

“Well that was something now wasn’t it, gigantor?” Gabriel chuckled.

Sam shook his head and went back to his place on the couch. Just as he sat down Gabriel offered him another piece of candy.

“No thanks, I’ve had enough to last me at least a century with that kiss,” Sam shook his head.

“How about we make it two centuries then?” Gabriel winked.

“You know, I think I might take you up on that,” Sam smirked.

Sam leaned in for another kiss with the archangel. Gabriel’s lips were still just as sweet, but it was something that Sam thought he could get used to. It certainly would mean he would never have a sugar craving again. After another minute, they parted. The hunter pulled Gabriel down to lay on his chest. Gabriel snuggled into the crook of Sam’s neck while a pair of strong arms wrapped around him.

“I love you,” Gabriel whispered. There was no joking tone to his words at all.

“I love you too,” Sam mumbled back.

They spent the rest of the evening that way. Curled up on the couch together and relishing in the warmth. Sam would occasionally massage little circles through Gabriel’s shirt. Even though the archangel didn’t need to sleep, he fell into a hazy sleep from the massages and the sound of Sam’s steady heartbeat.


End file.
